Mr Williams
You're in hell... and I'm the devil -Williams to Rex Mr Williams is an antagonist(Often recognized as the MAIN antagonist) of five nights of roleplay. He's the spirit of the deceased serial killer Spencer Williams, and also Jeffrey Williams's father and murderer Origin Mr Williams made his first appearance in the Night Shift topic as a voice in Jeffrey's head, asking him if he had succeeded at making him feel miserable. He continued to appear as a voice for some time, until finally making a physical appearance as a spirit in the same topic. At this point in time the most believed theory about his origin was that he had been born evil, and always been evil, as confirmed by himself. This theory was abandoned however after it was revealed that he had another personality, Malcolm, who turned out to be the real Mr Williams. he told his origin story to one of the investigators, who reminded him of his sister, which was the reason that Malcolm took over. His origin story turned out to be rather tragic, and made people a bit more sympathetic for the Malcolm side of him. His origin story as told by his creator: He was born under the name Malcolm Williams. His father was a drug dealer and his mother a whore. He had a little sister, who very closely resembled Tina, which is why she's the only person that can make Williams change from Spencer to Malcolm. He was beaten up by his father and his mother raped him countless times. After a while he found out that the only way to make the pain go away, was by enjoying the pain, which was when Spencer started forming inside of him. When he was about 14 he strangled a dude at his school, because he embarrassed him in front of the entire school. he felt extremely bad, since this was still Malcolm and not Spencer. A few weeks after that his ten year old sister wanted to suicide because of all the beatings her father gave her. He stopped her, but then his father forced him to push her out of the window. Then he switched to Spencer for the first time and beat his father to death. He went back to Malcolm and lived on for a while. people bullied him for the fact that he had killed that one dude. Then there was one girl that still accepted him. The bullies didn't like that, so they raped and killed her and then told the police Malcolm did it. he was sent to juvie and when he got out, he went Spencer again and killed all of the bullies. His mom didn't want him in her house anymore, so he went to a homeless shelter. The owner of the shelter was the father of one of the bullies. he cut Malcolm open and tried to rip out his heart. The ambulance peeps didn't want to save him, so they stood there. One girl helped him and stitched him back up. She married him 7 years later. then a few years after that they had Jeffrey, and another few years later Kate. Then he caught his wife banging the neighbor. he lost all belief in love and happiness and turned to Spencer permanently, after which he changed his name to Spencer and became a serial killer His origin story was mostly created to add more personality to the character, as he made references to his past multiple times after telling this story, including a flashback to the first time Spencer took over Appearance Mr Williams is a white male, approximately 7 feet tall, and seemingly very muscular, as in some occasions he throws people around. He is bald, but has a black goatee, which makes him in some ways similar in appearance to Walter White, the protagonist from Breaking Bad. A description of his child version from the flashback is never given, although it's very likely that he looked similar to Jeffrey End? In Night Shift, Mr Williams was apparently destroyed by Jeffrey after Jeffrey blew up both himself and Mr Williams in an anger attack. Jeffrey reappeared soon after, and later it turned out that the explosion hadn't destroyed Mr Williams, but instead split Malcolm and Spencer into two different persons. After this Malcolm made one more appearance, after which he stayed quiet for a while. Later on he saved Sophia, Ruben Jones's niece, from Spencer Rachel In Night Shift recently Rachel Cooke, a dead family member of Amanda Cooke, was introduced. she was the girl who got raped and killed in Williams's past and even after all these years he still hadn't forgotten her. when he saw her for the first time in Night Shift Malcolm, who had already moved on after defeating his alter ego, came back and became one with Spencer again. it turned out there was another spirit fused into the mix, which looked like a 15 year old version of Malcolm. this spirit was referred to as "Malcolm's Innocence" and formed after Malcolm beat his father to death, where "his innocence died" and became a spirit who later on fused with the other 2 after Williams himself died. not long after this he came up with a plan to split MI from the two others, and after the plan was succesful MI and Rachel got into a relationship, as they already had a crush on each other while they were still alive Trivia -Mr Williams is the only human-like character with multiple personalities whose names do not alliterate -Mr Williams's father, Malcolm Senior, has made 1 appearance on the forum, in the flashback -Mr Williams is also Giovanna's father -Mr Williams never refers to Jeffrey as Jeffrey, but always uses the insult "Little Bastard" it was later revealed that this was what his father used to call him. -Spencer has much in common with his father, while Malcolm shares many traits with Jeffrey -Mr Williams is a hitman in the Normal Life alternate universe -Mr Williams can control shadows and has turned into one himself countless times, usually when he feels like he could be in danger -Mr Williams has been revealed to be the murderer of multiple character on the forum, including Mina, Gina, and Jeffrey. -The police gave him the nickname "The Firestarter Killer" Category:Antagonist Category:Spirits